My Life
by MapleChic
Summary: Korra can not take it any more with the abuse, avatar duties, and princess duties. she runs away with her BFF Asami to republic city. She goes to high school and meets new friends. Will the find out her secret? /makorra/bosami/ I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

My life

* * *

** This is my first story so if you do not like it you have to deal with it.**

* * *

My name is korra and I should love my life I am the Avatar and princess to the the earth kingdom, rich, hot, nice, and good hearted. My best Friend Asami keeps telling me when I am queen I can arrest my parents for child abuse. A few hours ago I was being painted in a pic with my mother and father. After the pic was done my parents looked it over and told my I look ugly and that I messed it up so they beat me for 35 minutes strait when they finished the went to a meeting about the kingdom. I called Asami into my room she helped me with the bruises and held me wall I cry. Asimi is the only person that ever seen my cry. When I stopped crying I told Asami my plan.

" Asami I am going to run away to republic city and I want you to cover for me."

" what korra no it is not safe thare us crime and no one will no who you are. They won't be kind or nice they only care about them self. "

" I don't care I can handle my self I can fight very good I have a black belt in every kind of fighting style and I will bring money with I will rent a plase get a job and start a new life fir a weal it will be great! "

" korra if I can not talk you out if it I am coming with you. I can give us make overs so we do not look like us and use contacts to change are eye color. "

" thank you Asami what would I do with out you. "

" I don't know and don't want to find out."

That night they left with enough money for a mounts if food and other expensive I got brown contacts and Asami don't not wont them. We got are bags with a weeks worth of close in them each and left with a note that said:

I could not take it eny more so Iwant to say that mother father I hate you and I hope you rott in hell for all the things you did to me. I will come back a day before my 18 birthday so please do not come looking cuz you will not find me. I left my phone and all the other things you can use to track me. I will see you all in 2 months.

Love korra.

Two hours later.

"This ship smell how much longer Asimai."

" relax I will be over soon I got us a place to stay wall we are in the city it is kind of old and gross but a little cleaning and it will be fine. "

" Awesome. After we pack can we get so food I am staved?"

" you seaelsly didn't eat before we left. "

" no. "

" fine we can get some food. Ha I just retaliated that you still have to go to school cuz you still are seventeen. "

" I just won't go problem solved. "

" no yuk are going and I will sight you up."

" Wait what about you are sixteen. "

" I will go to. Are you happy now. "

" yes but do we have to us names. "

" yes you can be Kirin and I will be Sammy both non bender. "

" no way I am a water bender and you are my sister. "

" fine. "


	2. Chapter 2

My life

* * *

** This is my first story so if you do not like it you have to deal with it.**

**sorry it took so long to update me pc was not working**

* * *

Asami this city looks amazing!"

" I know right I kind of have to tell you something."

" what is it."

" um well you se-"

" spit it out 'Sami "

" I used to sneek out of the castle to come here when you leave to go in trips I have a place here and some friends. "

"..."

" say something please. "

" how could you not tell me! I am your best friend. Do your friends know who you are. "

" no they think I am orphaned. And that I can't find my long lost sister which will now be you. "

" if I wasn't so happy to be here I would so scream at you. "

" oh and they kind of live in the same apartment with me. "

" can we just go before I kill you "

" yes but you have to be nice. "

" promise "

Asami leads the way to the apartment telling her there names and how they met. There names were Mako and Boiln. They met when asami was moving in a thug tried to get her purse when they where walking be and got it for her. She stayed here for a month and when she was going to leave to go back to the castle she let them stay there.

After a ten minute walk they got to the apartment.

" crap I forgot me keys we have to what for them to get back or hope the are there. "

Two minutes later.

" Or"

BOOM korra kicked the door in and said

" I am not waiting. "

" oh come on korra now I have to get it fixed. "

" oh well "

They both walked in and got so food asami went to get ready for bed while korra passed out the couch. When she walked back in and saw korra on the couch she went to go get so blankets for her. While she was looking for the blinkets she forgot that the boor was still off the hinges.

The to brothers Mako and Bolin come up the stairs to see the boor kicked in they start to run. When They got their Mako went in first the Bolin with his fire ferret pet Padu on his shoulder. Mako looked dirty plates in the sink bags on the floor and then he saw Korra sleeping on the couch.

" HEY " he yelled at the girl on the couch. She stirred but did not get up. Mako and Bolin go behind the couch and pull it up so Korra rolled off with a yelp.

" Who are you and what are you doing in our apartment. " Mako said.

Korra rolleder over kluching were her parents hit her in the stomach. She did not look up she only yelled " ASAMI "

Asami came running in with the blinkets and said "what ". Korra pointed then said were are the pain killers in a low hurt sounding voice

" in your bag here."

She turned and saw Mako and Bolin.

" I forgot my key so she broke the boor down. Sorry I forgot to call I left in a hurry because of that one. " she points to the in pain girl on the floor

" Yay laugh at the girl in pain I will remember that when you need the damn painkiller and can't find them. Ow! Help me! " Korra said in a snippy tone but Asami help any way when Korra went to the bathroom to take the pain killers Asami went to explain to the boys.

After explain that Korra is her sister and she got impashent then kicked the boor down she sighs and give them a hug. She gave Bolin a kiss because she is his girlfriend.

" I missed you guys so much and please be nice to korra she has so adjustment to do"

" Okay but that was you long last sister were did you find her " Mako asked

" I found her in the earth kingdom she wasn't safe so I helped her run away. If you want more answers then ask her this is not my part to tell she will do who knows what. "

" okay " the brothers both say at ones.

KORRA'S POV.

OMG my stomach is in so much pain and how the hell are they. As I lift up my shift to see the banger I see that it is almost completely socked with blood. There were no banges in the bath so I call for Asaimi.

"Asami " I yell so loud I think the whole block heard. I heard her grumble in annoys befor she came in to the bathroom with a pissed off look.

" What korra you didn't have to yell so loud. "

" I need more bandages this one is almost socked with blood. "

" ok just let me get them and please don't yell again. "She walked out of the bathroom to get them while I take off the bandages I winces in pain as my fingers touch the raw flesh. Asami came back in with a bag of supplies

" Ok we have enough for one more wrap around you I have to buy more. So when I am done me and Bo are going. "

"Ok"I say. I change into me pjs and go and sit on the couch I forgot that mako is here so I start to draw and sing a song from my iPod nano. I can sing, dance, and draw just some of the reason my parents hate me.

"Now that I have captured your attention

I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention

Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection

Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications

So long as we can keep this record on rotation

You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation

Breathe me in, breathe me out

So amazing

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it!

Yeah!

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it!

Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song"

I finished my song and looked down at my picture to see my parents. My eyes wided and I rip it out. I must of been sing louder than I thought I was because I heard clapping I looked up shocked as I pulled out my earbuds.

" sorry" I say a little embarrassed of being caught sing only Asaimi has ever heard me sing. " I forgot somebody else was here".

" it's okay you are really good. Do you sing a lot. "

" no not really I just do it to past the time. "

"Ok what did you draw"

" nothing" I answer a little to quickly to believe

" mind if I see" he said as he sat down next to me

" it is nothing really just some pieces of garbage." I say with a growl in my voice be mistake.

"Mhm""he said as he takes the sketch book from my hand to see the picture. His eyes widen than he's said "this is really good who are these people. "

" just some people l lived by. " it teclicly is true I lived down the hall from them.

"Cool so how did Asami find you and were. "

"In Ba Sing Sa. We became friends and we did not no we were family so when we found out that we were family it was easy to go with her. " I said hoping the lie is believe.

"I almost forgot to ask are you going to school?"

"Yup I can't wait!"

"Well I will see you in the morning night Korra. "

"Night Mako"

I close my eyes and go to my first sleep with good dreams.

In the Castle.

"Korra dear may I come in it is Pema." After no response I go right in an drop the tray of food I brought for her to eat since she was not at dinner. "Korra I brought you some dinn- KORRA KORRA were are you." I see the note in her bed and read it. After I read it I duside it take it to Tezin. I go down a long hall in to his mediation provolone. Tezin is the last air bender and the son of former Avatar Anng. There with Tezin was General Iroh of the united forces.

" Tezin,Tezin it's korra she ran away. I was going to bring her dinner and I found this note. "

"What" both men say in union

"Korras gone. "

"Let me see the note" he reads the note with a schocked look on his face than Iroh takes a look to.

"Pema please get me the White Lotes Gardes. And Iroh get your men and speech the promoter no one gets in or out until it is fully searched. "

" Ok " Iroh and Pena say in union. After one hour the gardes are notified and the castle is searched.

"No luck Korra and Asaima are not here. "Said Iroh. "Can I see the note that she left. Ok so here it said that her parents hate her maybe we shouldn't tell them. When we find her we will ask her what they did and why the hate her? "

"Ok Iroh you must go and look you are there best surely you came find something. Go undercover if you have to."

"Ok I promise I will find them. "After all of That I went to Korras room and looked thew her stuff. I found her journal same korra aways forgets something lets see if it says anything. It said that Korra is running away to republic City after dinner. Let me keep looking. After 5 minutes of looking I found a brash box with a broken red heart painted on it. I try to open it but no anvil. I pick up the box and search her room some more and discover her iPod nano is gone. I go on the computer and track her down. She is in the heart if republic city.

Saturday morning at the apartment.

Asami POV

Mako, Bolin, and I . Come out over there rooms at 11:00am to ride Korra still fast asleep. I pauses to think wether to wake her up or let her sleep. Mako and Bolin seem not to notice and go strait in to the kicker to get breakfast. When the boys leave Asami noticed that korra is shaking a little and is coved in a thin layer of swet and her cheeks are stained with tears. I go and wake her up quickly before she can scream.

"I'm sorry" she screams before she notices it is a dream. The brother come running in to see who screamed. "What happen is everything Ok. " Bolin asked with a worried look in his eyes. "You guys okay?" Mako asked mostly to korra than me. "Yay" Korra said quickly and then ran to the bathroom. Mako and Bolin gave me a quizzical look." What was that about. " Mako said looking at the door that Korra ran in to. "Nothing it was just a bad dream. Let me go check on her. "I got up and left to check on korra. When I got there I tried to open it but it was locked. I knew what Korra did. Korra cut and I have to stop her. "Korra open the damn door. " I said in a low tones voice so the brothers won't here. "No I'm going to take a shower. " I sigh she always says that when she cuts. She uses the shower to wash away the blood and tears. I sigh and sit down right by the door waiting for her to get out.

KORRAS POV.

I sit on the counter staring at the knife and my scared wrist. I know that cutting is bad but it is the only thing that makes the pain go away. I take the knife and put it up to my skin. I pressed enough to make it draw blood. I make the cut about one and a half inches long. I put the knife in the sink next to me and stare at me wrist with the blood coming out. I get up turn on the shower and get in. Once the cool water hits the freshly cut skin it stings I keep it there for a couple seconds before continuing my shower. I get out of the shower and water bend the water off me. I put on my arm bands that I wear 24/7. I notice I forgot me clothes so I rap the towel around me and call Asami. She opens the door and headed me bag with a look that said we need to talk. I sigh and take the bag. I put my banges on me stomach and put on the rest of my clothes. I put on a blue mid sleeve shirt and dark blue sweatpants. I put all my stuff away in my bag and open the door to find Asami right there looking mad. "Korra you have to stop cutting. We are here not back at the palace. "Asimi said still trying to get me to stop. "I know..." I said with a false voice to make her believe that I will stop. "But you won't. "She said and then left the bathroom giving up this time. I stay in the bathroom for a couple more minutes. When I walk out I see that the apartment is empty. I go to the kitchen to see a note on the refrigerator it said. - going to sigh us up for school. Boys went to school we are starting in two days. Go unpack your things in my room we are sharing. - I sigh and go to her room with are things and start unpacking. I get a note pad and drew while I sang.

Cinderella

"When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find Someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself."

When I finish I look at the drawing and see myself happy for the first time in a long time.

IROH POV

I told Tezin that I found out that korra us hiding in Republic City. now I am on my way there to find her. Please yue let her be okay.

* * *

songs from selena gomez and the cheetah girls


End file.
